


El gran aislamiento

by Koko_S_Vieyra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Christmas, Coronavirus, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koko_S_Vieyra/pseuds/Koko_S_Vieyra
Summary: —¿Está Yuki Judai bien?—¡Lo está! —Se apresuró a decir, un poco apenado por ver sus sentimientos descubiertos ante un niño—. Lo está…Por supuesto lo estaba, era joven, de buena condición física y hasta ese momento le hacía justicia a la creencia popular de que los tontos no se enfermaban de gripe pues no recordaba verlo padeciendo una grave antes.—Sólo quisiera poder estar con él —confesó Yugi.Durante la mayor pandemia del siglo XXI, Yuki Judai es aislado en un país lejos de casa.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki





	El gran aislamiento

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que en estos tiempos difíciles puedan encontrar momentos de paz, estamos luchando contra esto. juntos  
> ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

All I want for Christmas is you (Mariah Carey)

**El gran aislamiento**

Quienes trataban con Yuki Judai creían que, pese a su excelente astucia durante los duelos, era, de hecho, un idiota.

Su novio, Muto Yugi solía pensar que esas eran exageraciones, era un poco torpe para algunas cosas nada más. Solía afirmarle eso a quienes hicieran la observación y hasta el día anterior estaba convencido de ello, pero cuando hacía una cosa así Yugi realmente no podía convencerse de otra cosa.

— _¿Podrías repetirme eso último?_

—Creí que durante la última revisión en el aeropuerto iban a abrir los tambores de la batería, como si pudiéramos esconder algo en ellos, sonarían diferente.

El rey de los juegos guardó silencio, Judai no era tan idiota para no entender a qué se refería con su pregunta.

—No habrá vuelos a Japón hasta nuevo aviso —repitió apesadumbrado.

En respuesta simplemente suspiró con pesadez. Entendía lo importante que era para el cabeza de Kuriboh y su disquera ese contrato, de verdad lo entendía, le patrocinaba una firma bastante pequeña y la unión con otra pequeña disquera europea podría significar buenas noticias para los artistas afiliados a ella el siguiente año cuando pudiesen dar conciertos. Siendo Judai su cantante más reconocido era bueno que fuese a Europa a dar un par de presentaciones y cerrar el trato.

En cualquier otro año desde que le dio la noticia le habría felicitado, pedido algunos recuerdos de su viaje y quizá besado de felicidad si estuviesen solos, porque hasta para las buenas noticias debía guardar la discreción propia de un homosexual japonés. El problema es que el 2020 no era como cualquier otro año.

Con tantos avances tecnológicos no comprendía por qué no pudieron hacer todo vía online, hasta un holograma de Judai capaz de imitar su calor y olor corporal en las presentaciones era posible; no debían exponer a una persona cuyo trabajo dependía de su voz a la mayor pandemia del siglo. Por más que le insistió en negarse, Judai aceptó y ahí estaba resultado: estar estancado en un hotel de España sin posibilidades de regresar por la suspensión de vuelos internacionales.

En diciembre.

—Fubuki me ha comentado que si se acercan las fiestas y los vuelos comerciales siguen prohibidos podríamos solicitar ayuda en la embajada de Japón —se apresuró a explicarse Judai.

— _Eso no es lo que me preocupa, si han cerrado aeropuertos es porque las cosas se volvieron a complicar allá, ¿cierto?_

Yuki guardó silencio, quería mentirle para tranquilizarlo, pero no era capaz.

—Ya no tenemos más reuniones ni nada agendado, Fubuki y Manjoume están en habitaciones diferentes, vamos a estar encerrados aquí un par de días, si para el lunes no nos dan razón sobre los aeropuertos haremos lo de la embajada —le explicó con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Su novio le regresó el gesto, no quería preocuparse de más ni contagiarle ese mismo sentimiento, por el bien de ambos.

— _Mantente en contacto conmigo, quiero saber que estás bien._

—Lo haré. Y prometo que regresaré a tiempo para pasar la navidad juntos.

Le sonrió con cariño, poniendo esos ojos de cachorrito ante los que Yugi no podía enojarse por mucho tiempo y debía admitirlo, su malestar era debido a la preocupación. Estaban habituados a separarse por largos lapsos de tiempo, entre las giras de Judai y los viajes de negocios de Yugi, llegaron a pasar hasta seis meses sin verse. Sin embargo, en una situación como esa donde todo era una gran incertidumbre se impacientaba por la fecha en la que pudiera estar finalmente a su lado.

—Tal parece que tendremos muchas más videollamadas —tanteó Judai el terreno, esforzando su voz más seductora—. Ya es de noche allá y yo voy a estar solo un buen rato, podríamos conversar de otras cosas.

— _No._

Y se terminó la videollamada.

* * *

“Buen intento” la voz burlona de Yubel resonó en su cabeza.

Judai sabía que su novio estaba molesto con él por las razones justas. La disquera que los patrocinaba era tan pequeña que casi podría decirse dependía de ellos como sus artistas principales, si se negaban a viajar simplemente no tendrían de otra y harían lo posible por manejarlo todo a distancia, estaban en el siglo XXI, la distancia no era un problema si no era necesario el contacto físico.

Al estar en otro país donde tenían claras limitaciones de idioma entre otras cosas, debían acercarse a mucha gente, pensaba en ello mientras Manjoume a su lado temblaba de frío y ambos veían a Fubuki usar su perfecto inglés para conversar alegremente con una joven en el aeropuerto.

—Tengo buenas y malas noticias —anunció Fubuki con la ligereza que le caracterizaba.

—Cinco mil yenes a que ambas son malas noticias —gruñó Manjoume metiendo sus manos congeladas a los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—¡Para nada! Verán, la buena noticia es que por fin tenemos un vuelo.

—¡Que sorpresa! ¡Sí eran buenas noticias!

—¡Acabas de perder dinero, Manjoume! —Declaró Judai alegre.

—Las malas son que el vuelo es a Corea porque el aeropuerto de Japón no permite vuelos desde España.

—¿Eh?

—¿Eh?

—¡Esas son puras malas noticias! —Repuso Manjoume—. ¡Somos ciudadanos japoneses! ¿Por qué tanto trámite?

—Al menos vamos a estar más cerca de casa, desde ahí será más fácil solicitar el regreso a casa y los filtros de Corea son bastante confiables.

Judai suspiró, a decir verdad, no estaba seguro si él o Manjoume hubiesen logrado algún acuerdo mejor que el de Fubuki. Sobre todo, tomando en cuenta que usaron exactamente la misma vía a inicios del año.

A finales de febrero tuvieron un par de presentaciones en Italia, Yubel insinuó con sorna que Venecia, tan hermosa como era, le daba mala suerte, pues de inmediato el país fue azotado por la epidemia; en consecuencia, ellos se quedaron atorados ahí dos meses.

Recordaba perfectamente las dulces palabras de Yugi a través de la pantalla de su celular, con los ojos cristalinos le dijo:

« _Por favor, cuídate mucho y regresa a casa con bien_ ».

Quizá sí le falló, quizá sí fue egoísta al aferrarse a ir a Europa, debió entender que ese no era el momento adecuado para hacer ese tipo de viajes por más recluido que se sintiera pues no se comparaba a la preocupación de estar separado de su amado, sabiendo cuan ansioso debía sentirse por si iba a regresar con bien.

—Tomaremos esa vía —declaró Yuki con la cabeza en alto—. Regresemos a casa tan pronto podamos.

Fubuki sonrió y miró a su compañero quien seguía con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué dices Manjoume?

—Bien. Pero Fubuki, ¿de verdad era necesario hablarle tan de cerca a la chica del aeropuerto?

—Si no fuera por mis encantos estaríamos otras tres semanas aquí —sonrió galán, de esa manera que hasta a Manjoume conquistaba.

—Bien, pero no me sentaré contigo en el avión.

* * *

Judai dio un suspiro pegando la frente a la gran ventana de su habitación de hotel, Seúl estaba tan hermosa como siempre, sobre todo de noche. Le apetecía salir por ahí, dar una vuelta a comer, a tener algunos duelos con los competitivos jugadores del lugar, asegurarse que los Spherium fueran bien visibles en las tiendas e incitar a algunas personas a comprarlos. Una visita típica de un país al que no le quedaba el apodo de “la tierra de la mañana calma”.

Por suerte no les pusieron demasiadas restricciones mientras se realizaba la prueba clínica para asegurarse que no estuvieran contagiados, a decir verdad, ni siquiera preguntaron si las tenían. Mataría a Fubuki y a Manjoume si salían del hotel a hacer cualquier cosa, ya estaban cerca de Japón, su prioridad era finalmente encontrar la vía de regreso al país.

El sonido de una video llamada entrante desde su laptop siempre abierta sobre la cama, le hizo ir de inmediato. Que puntual era Yugi, sabía exactamente a qué hora se establecería en Corea.

Pese a seguir enojado, no podía evitar preocuparse y estar al tanto de él. Esas eran las cosas que tanto amaba de él y le daban esperanzas sobre hacer las paces.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal Yugi?

— _Judai_ —saludó con una pequeña sonrisa que no podía evitar— _. ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?_

—Bastante tranquilo, nunca me había tocado un vuelo tan vacío, pudimos tomar tres asientos cada uno de nosotros, eso es bueno porque ninguno quería estar cerca de Fubuki.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Ha mostrado algún síntoma?_

—No en realidad, simplemente su personalidad no le permite entender bien el concepto de “distanciamiento social”.

— _Con mujeres._

—Sobre todo.

— _Nunca había notado cuanto le gusta ser reconocido por otras personas, vi el vídeo de su presentación en España, si la conductora se le hubiera lanzado a abrazarlo por lo emocionada que estaba de conocerlo, él seguro no la apartaba. Eso no se ve mucho aquí en Japón._

—¡Al contrario! ¡La hubiera abrazado más fuerte! Estoy seguro de que toca la guitarra porque es el instrumento más popular con las chicas.

Soltó un par de carcajadas limpias compartidas con su novio ya no tan lejos de él en el mundo. De inmediato paró al reparar en un detalle.

—¿Viste mis presentaciones en España?

El rey de los juegos se abstuvo de contestar y giró los ojos a otra parte.

—¿Yugi? —insistió, deseando escuchar una respuesta.

— _Tú sabes… que me gusta verte cantar._

Un agradable calorcito se apoderó del pecho hasta las manos de Judai, Yugi siempre le apoyó en su carrera artística, iba a sus conciertos, conversaban sobre canciones en proceso y durante una noche de tragos confesó frente a todos sus amigos que disfrutaba de escucharlo desafinar en la ducha. Empezó a cantar porque todos sus amigos le decían que tenía una buena voz y no lo creyó en verdad hasta la noche cuando lo escuchó de los labios de Yugi.

« _Tienes una voz muy bonita, es varonil y llena de energía. Me gusta escucharte cantar_ ».

Sus palabras dichas en voz baja estaban tan avergonzadas, al mismo tiempo llenas de cariño. Regocijaban su corazón en los momentos que se sentía perdido y le recordaba cuanto ambos se amaban.

Sin embargo, de verdad creyó que en esa ocasión le castigaría alejándose de su contenido por no estar de acuerdo con su viaje. Cuando conversaban sobre sus respectivos trabajos Judai trataba de no entrar en demasiados detalles sobre el viaje para no sentirse rechazado.

— _Lo hiciste bien en Madrid, el vídeo tuvo muchas vistas._

—¡Yugi! —levantó la voz, el calorcito en su pecho subió a su rostro.

¿Cuándo iba a dejar de actuar como un colegial?

Quería decirle a su novio cuanto le quería y que lamentaba mucho estarle haciendo eso, al menos tuvo la madurez de pensar en qué orden era correcto hacer ambas cosas.

—¡Lo siento mucho! El causante de la situación en la que estamos y tu preocupación he sido yo, ha sido mi egoísmo —habló claro y fuerte, ambas manos sobre las rodillas e inclinando un poco la cabeza.

— _Lo sé._

Después de tanto tiempo de conocerse y ya un par de años estando juntos, era difícil que Judai le escondiera cosas. Pudo notar su necesidad de salir cuando se ofreció a hacer él mismo los envíos de mercancía a otras partes de ciudad Domino y a la e2paquetería, con su insistencia en recoger la comida él mismo pese a los servicios de envío a domicilio y las peticiones de ir a lugares como el cine no importando si debían estar separados el uno del otro por las normas de distanciamientos social en los lugares todavía operando. Él mismo debió negarse con mucha dificultad a ir con Seto Kaiba a América a un viaje de negocios donde presentarían algunos paquetes de expansión del Spherium. Si a él, una persona mucho más reservada en comparación a su novio, le estaba costando mucho el aislamiento, más duro debía ser para Judai quien no podía mantenerse seis meses en el mismo país.

— _Tampoco puedo estar enojado tanto tiempo por esto_ —continuó Yugi con madurez— _. Mi único deseo es que regreses a casa para navidad._

Ambos sonrieron divertidos cuando recordaron que esa era una canción muy sonada por aquellas épocas del año.

—¡Estaré ahí! ¡Lo prometo!

— _Disfruta tu tiempo libre, Shouma y yo no podemos con tanto trabajo, en cuanto vengas tendrás muchos paquetes por embalar._

Judai sonrió, era tan tierno que Yugi, un adulto responsable, le diese vergüenza decir cuánto cariño se darían una vez estuvieran juntos.

—¡Estoy aburrido! Tengo semanas sin hacer algo más que comer, jugar en línea y dormir.

— _Mas tarde podríamos jugar algo en línea o ver algo juntos, solamente debo terminar un pendiente y buscar algo de cenar, ¿te parece?_

—¡Claro! Yo también debo comer lo que nos trajeron hace rato, pero no he tenido mucho apetito, la fruta de aquí no es muy dulce.

— _¿La fruta?_ —preguntó Yugi con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Sí, las naranjas estaban jugosas, es raro que fueran tan insípidas.

— _Judai, ¿Cuándo les van a entregar los resultados de su prueba?_

—No deberían tardar un par de horas.

— _Bien_ —Yugi le dedicó una sonrisa, sincera, no tan amplia— _. Te llamo en un rato, piensa en qué hagamos juntos._

Ni bien Judai abrió la boca, Yugi le interrumpió.

— _Todo menos eso, es tu castigo._

—¡¿Hasta cuándo?!

No obtuvo respuesta, la llamada terminó.

* * *

La tienda de juegos era el lugar ideal para la navidad, pese tener poca clientela física debido a la contingencia, Yugi y su ayudante de trece años se esmeraron mucho con la decoración. Anzu no parecía muy convencida con el árbol artificial de color rojo, Jounochi lo llamó una gran montaña de Cheetos Flaming Hot y algo en su cabeza le decía que quizá si iba muy sobrecargado con tantas decoraciones blancas, sin embargo, todos los clientes se tomaban una foto con él de fondo y ninguna publicidad era mala.

—Señor Yugi, voy a ordenar más poliburbuja, cacahuate biodegradable y cajas, con las que tenemos no van a ser suficientes para esta semana.

—Claro.

…

—Señor Yugi, los decks de estructura de la barrera de hielo se han terminado.

—Claro.

…

—¡Señor Yugi! ¡Se roban el árbol de navidad!

—¿Eh?

Con torpeza enfocó el árbol de navidad frente a él, no se había movido ni un centímetro.

—¿Está usted bien? Tiene días actuando extraño.

Yugi miró su tablet sobre el mostrador, tenía abiertas las anotaciones del evento navideño de Spherium que sería online, con todas las consideraciones por tomar, mas él no les había agregado absolutamente nada pese a recibirlas cuatro días antes.

Justo cuando Judai le confirmó su contagio.

—Estoy bien, lo siento, creo que te he dejado todo el trabajo a ti.

—No se preocupe, casi no tenemos clientes físicos, así que está bien para mí —comentó acomodando cosas dentro de una caja de cartón.

—Debemos surtir pronto el inventario por tantos envíos, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirando la pantalla del mostrador, frente a la que estaba el muchacho.

—Sí, pronto nos quedaremos sin decks de estructura del arquetipo luminoso.

—Lo anotaré —Yugi miró afuera, todavía era temprano y ya estaba oscuro, quizá pronto nevaría—. ¿Por qué no vas a casa? Yo terminaré con las órdenes.

Si bien lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era trabajar.

—¿De verdad?

Cualquier otro muchacho ya tendría un pie en la salida, Shouma en cambio, parecía indeciso.

—Sí, pronto deberán bajar las compras online y aumentarán los clientes físicos, todos saben que si piden por paquetería en estas fechas les llegará después de navidad.

—Uy.

—Estaremos bien, yo me haré cargo de la gente. Mientras tanto, ve a descansar.

—Claro…

Diligente, el muchacho terminó los paquetes abiertos frente a él y los etiquetó antes de ir a la bodega por su abrigo. Su camino a la puerta no fue muy convencido, regresando justo cuando estaba frente a ella para ir con su empleador frente al mostrador. Se llenó de valor para preguntarle:

—¿Está Yuki Judai bien?

—¡Lo está! —Se apresuró a decir, un poco apenado por ver sus sentimientos descubiertos ante un niño—. Lo está…

Por supuesto lo estaba, era joven, de buena condición física y hasta ese momento le hacía justicia a la creencia popular de que los tontos no se enfermaban de gripe pues no recordaba verlo padeciendo una grave antes. Durante las conversaciones nocturnas por video llamada no lucía mal, conversaban más o menos con la misma normalidad sin aparentes problemas para respirar, la tos y los dolores de cabeza fueron progresivos, bastante leves.

Los síntomas llegaron a su peor punto con la fiebre de la noche anterior durante la cual mantuvieron una videollamada lenta, más por insistencia de Judai quien se quedaba dormido a ratos, respirando con dificultad y jadeando cosas extrañas. Estuvo a punto de llamar a Manjoume, pues al tener la suerte de únicamente padecer anosmia se quedó a cargo de velar por la salud de sus amigos no lo suficiente enfermos para necesitar hospitalización.

« _Yo no… el rey supremo… ¡velo nocturno!_ » Gritó en medio de las alucinaciones causadas por la fiebre.

Justo en ese momento Manjoume entró a la habitación a acostarle y tratar de bajarle la fiebre con compresas frías. Se disculpó con Yugi antes de colgarle la llamada, dejándolo con un amargo sabor de boca y el corazón muerto de la preocupación.

Esa mañana Judai le envió un mensaje diciendo que la temperatura le estaba bajando, disculpándose por preocuparlo y tratando de ser gracioso al bromear con la clase de favor en deuda a Manjoume por cuidar de Fubuki y él mismo.

Estaría bien pese a que el camino fuese duro, lo sabían, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil.

—Quisiera poder estar con él —confesó Yugi.

—¿Y por qué no lo hace? Puedo pedirle ayuda a mi hermana mayor y a algunos amigos, ni siquiera tenemos que pagarles con dinero, aceptarían pago con cartas. Quizá mi hermana quiera alguna cosa de la tienda. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo en su lugar.

A los trece años todavía se podía ser tan inocente. Sintiéndose melancólico, con la imagen de la sonrisa socarrona y alegre de Judai en mente, Yugi le sonrió con ternura, revolviendo el cabello del menor con cariño.

—Gracias, pero estaremos bien.

Luego recordó algo, se suponía que no debían tocarse.

—Ah, te juro que tenía la mano limpia.

—¡Esta bien, señor Yugi! —Sonrió un poco sonrojado—. Tome en cuenta mi propuesta, ¡nos vemos mañana!

Shouma salió del lugar y Yugi comenzó a apagar todo antes de subir a su habitación a llamar a Judai. Si tuviera un par de años menos, seguro no lo pensaría dos veces, le pediría ayuda con la tienda a cualquiera de sus amigos en la ciudad y tomaría el primer transporte a Seúl, sin importar si era un avión, barco o submarino, él estaría ahí mismo al día siguiente con tal de cuidar a su amado.

Ser un adulto responsable le quitaba mucho romance a esas cosas.

Su lado racional no le permitía hacer algo así, suponiendo que lograba llegar a Corea, todavía debía pasar los mismos filtros por los que pasó Judai y era muy difícil convivir con un enfermo sin contagiarse. Las cosas podían empeorar y nada más.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar. Con el corazón en la garganta y los ánimos en el suelo, fingiendo estar bien con Judai para darle esperanzas de sanar pronto y poder encontrarse al fin.

* * *

— _Parece que te estás quedando dormido, ¿quieres que te deje dormir?_

—No me estoy quedando dormido.

— _Entonces no tienes excusa para esa jugada tan mala_ —atacaste un monstruo con más puntos de ataque que los que tiene el tuyo.

La risilla ronca de Judai le sacó una sonrisa a Yugi. Era solamente un cuadrito de video junto al tablero virtual en el cual jugaban duelo de monstruos, pero era el único cuadrito que necesita para estar en paz.

—Es mi estrategia de duelo, hacerte creer que estoy jugando mal y cuando menos te darás cuenta caerás en mi trampa.

— _Ya he caído en tu trampa, desde hace mucho._

—¡Que malo eres!

Fue el turno de Yugi de reír un poco.

— _Te amo._

—Te amo.

Dijeron al unísono, luego rieron más fuerte, hasta que la tos interrumpió a Judai.

— _Ya no suena tan mal como hace unos días_ —comentó Yugi mientras le veía bebiendo agua.

—He tratado de cantar un poco y hoy me revisaron, al parecer mi voz estará bien en unos meses. Seré esclavo de la tienda de juegos hasta entonces.

— _Disfruta tus vacaciones, no hemos tenido oportunidad de hacer inventario y dado que nos superas a mí y a Shouma en fuerza, te encargarás tú de eso._

—Espero terminar antes que mi voz sane, he pensado en algunas buenas letras de canciones mientras estuve en cama.

— _Tienes una vista hermosa, debe ser fácil estar inspirado._

—Lo es, me gustan mucho las luces de Seúl.

Yugi amplió la vista de vídeo de Judai, detrás de él, la vista de la ciudad de noche era preciosa, le gustaría poder ir a pasar un par de días de vacaciones ahí con él una vez todo terminara.

Como si pudiese leer su pensamiento, Judai le dijo:

—Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí.

— _Si yo estuviera ahí, no estaríamos jugando._

Una sola cosa hizo _clic_ en la castaña cabecita.

—¡¿Eso significa que ya no estoy castigado?!

— _Ya has padecido suficiente escarmiento esta semana. Pero no vamos a hacer algo que pueda agitarte mucho_ —declaró Yugi sonrojado.

—No me agita tanto porque estoy solo. Si te preocupa mucho, con verte me basta.

—¡No van a hacer nada enfrente de mí!

— _¿Ese fue Manjoume?_ —preguntó Yugi palideciendo.

—Sí, estamos todos en la misma habitación desde que los tres dimos positivo, ¿no te dije?

Tenía sentido, Yugi fue el único ingenuo que creyó Manjoume tenía una especie de recorrido a ver si sus amigos se encontraban bien durante las noches. Entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones.

— _No me lo dijiste. ¿Ha escuchado todas nuestras conversaciones?_

—No lo sé, ha dormido mucho.

—¡Porque los cuidaba durante las noches! —reclamó de nuevo Manjoume.

—¡Los hemos escuchado! —la alegre voz de Fubuki se hizo oír.

Antes que Judai pudiese decir algo, la videollamada se terminó. ¿Por qué Yugi era tan penoso?

“No esperes tener sexo cuando regreses a Japón” Yubel parecía bastante feliz al decir eso.

—¡No vas a tener sexo en mucho tiempo! —Se burlo Fubuki pese a no ser capaz de verle.

No podía estar del todo molesto con él mayor de los Tenjoin, a fin de cuentas, pasó casi tres días dormido. Verlo más o menos lúcido era tranquilizador.

* * *

En Japón la navidad era una fiesta relativamente nueva, no tan importante y casi exclusiva para los amantes, por eso no esperaba ver a ninguno de sus amigos esa noche.

Jounochi era el único en ciudad Domino y esa mañana pasó a presumirle la reservación que logró con mucho esfuerzo hacer en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Domino, donde llevaría a Kujaku Mai. Anzu lo pasaría en la fiesta familiar de su prometido, en una ciudad al norte de Nueva York. Honda le solicitó con tiempo los regalos para su primer hijo, pues él no entendía qué quería exactamente, por suerte Yugi tenía la mejor calidad de cada cosa en la pequeña lista.

Shouma salió disparado de la tienda antes del anochecer, balbuceando algo sobre su hermana, pastel y un regalo. No sin antes desearle una feliz navidad y decirle que le dejó un presente bajo el árbol junto otras cosas enviadas por los amigos y familia del rey de los juegos.

Recordando a la familia, debía ir a encender incienso en el altar a su abuelito.

Todavía no se había decidido sobre cuál sería la cena navideña menos depresiva que podía tomar para uno, habiendo descartado el pollo frito por cuan saturados debían estar esos restaurantes. Por suerte no habría videollamada con Judai pues a esa hora su vuelo estaría por salir de Seúl, luego todavía debía pasar por los filtros japoneses. Mejor, así no lo verá comiendo kabayaki directo de la lata a oscuras para no desperdiciar luz eléctrica.

Su mayor felicidad en ese momento era saber que Judai al fin dio negativo a su prueba.

Ni bien se había decidido a revisar si sí tenía latas comestibles cuando escuchó un toquido en la puerta de la planta baja, seguido del cerrojo abriéndose con la llave. Bajó tan pronto como pudo a encontrarse con Yuki lavándose las manos en la cocina.

—¿Judai? ¿Cómo?

—Lo prometí, ¿no es cierto?

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Yugi se lanzó a sus brazos, Judai le apretó con tanta fuerza que le costó respirar mas no se quejó. Necesitaba tanto volver a sentir su calor, respirar el olor de su cuerpo y saber que todo estaba bien porque estaban juntos.

—Yugi, quería tanto volver a verte —murmuró Judai, con la voz casi recuperada.

—Yo también —suspiró pegando sus frentes, el alivio de volver a verlo estuvo cerca de provocarle algunas lágrimas, reprimidas a penas por no hacer sentir mal a su novio.

Aun así, con voz ahogada le murmuró a Yuki lleno de amor:

—Eres un idiota.

—Creí que los idiotas no se enfermaban.

El ceño fruncido del mayor le sacó una risa culpable.

—Lo siento —susurró sobre sus labios, a nada de unirlos con un beso.

Yugi se encargó de cubrir esa distancia, besándole con verdaderas ansias, dejando salir todo aquello cuanto estuvo guardando durante esas semanas, su amor, su necesidad y preocupación en un gesto que pronto se volvió apasionado, apretándose en un abrazo del cual no querían apartarse jamás.

¡Cuánto extrañaban los besos! Judai amaba como pese a ser de menor estatura Yugi siempre lo guiaba, le besaba apasionado moviendo los labios con lentitud, apartando la cabeza hacia atrás para incitarle a seguirlo desesperado por seguir bebiendo de sus labios ese néctar lujurioso. Yugi en cambio adoraba las ansias con las que siempre respondía a sus provocaciones, Judai era impaciente, su amor juvenil necesitaba abarcar todo de él y usualmente le daría todo de él lentamente hasta no poder más, sin embargo, después de todo lo sucedido no podía esperar más, con las manos traviesas le quitó la chaqueta y el suéter delgado, arrojándolos a alguna parte del suelo.

—¿Vamos a la cama?

—¡Sí! —Respondió de inmediato y antes de entrelazar su mano con la de su novio para subir a la habitación recordó la cajita sobre la barra de la cocina—. Espera, debo guardar el pastel que he traído para la cena de la noche.

—En realidad… no compré nada para cenar, en la despensa nada más tengo ramen instantáneo.

Dijo no sin cierta vergüenza, si hubiese sabido Judai regresaría esa noche se habría tomado la molestia de preparar algo más allá de su deprimente cena de ramen para uno y cuantos dulces estuvieran cerca de caducar en la tienda encontrase.

Al contrario, Judai estaba agradecido de estar en casa y no pasar otra noche encerrado en una habitación de hotel, se inclinó de nuevo sobre Yugi uniendo sus labios de nuevo en un beso largo, acariciando su rostro con devoción.

—Ramen y pastel suena perfecto.

Yugi no pudo negarse pese a lo obvio de la mala combinación, aferrándose una vez más a Yuki Judai en la noche.

_Fin_


End file.
